iMust Be Dreaming
by FinaleUltimacian
Summary: something I whipped up to serve the need for More Sedarlie that's the name I have decided to use for the Sam/Carly/Freddie OT3 relationship. rated M for "adult situations". Could serve as the prequel to iRemember the Past R & R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, I'm home and I brought….

Okay, my eyes are burning…. I'm blind…" Spencer stumbled away from the scene he had inadvertently walked into at the iCarly studio. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the door frame, then looked back at us sitting in the middle of the studio, surrounded by random articles of clothing and beanbag chairs.

"So what is this, exactly?" He sounded much calmer than I think I would have been if I had just walked in on my little sister and her two best friends in the situation

He walked into. I gently pushed Sam off my lap and tried to put my shirt back on before beginning to explain.

"Well, we were up here talking, and…. Things… and stuff."

"Yes, I would say so. But I mean…. How does this work?" Spencer seemed almost intrigued.

"okay, I'll start at the beginning. Well, this afternoon anyway."

* * *

….I came up here to the iCarly studio because Sam and Carly had sent me a text that they really needed to talk to me. When I arrived, they were sitting in the BeanBagChairPile, looking dead serious.

"Everything okay? "

Sam stood up and walked over to me. "You're gonna wanna sit down for this." She said, grabbing my arm and more or less throwing me into the center of the mass of beanbag chairs. Carly turned towards me as I landed. "the thing is, Freddie, we all promised years ago that we would not keep secrets from eachother."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. Sam plopped down on the other side of me. When she spoke, she sounded more nervous than I have ever heard her. "Carly, do I really have SAY it?"

Carly nodded.

"Okay…. Fredork. I think, I kinda, maybe might like you, a little…."

"This is a joke.." I started to climb out of the embrace of the freeform furniture. Carly pulled me back down.

"Wait, we're not finished. Over the last few years, you have been nothing but kind, and even loving, to the both of us. Neither of us deserve it, really." I started to protest, but she put a finger to my lips to silence me. "I have decided, with a little bit of prodding from Sam, to give you that chance you've been asking for…."

"Okay, Now I KNOW it's a joke….. Carly, how did Sam put you up to this?"

Sam interjected "Benson, I promise you, this is not a joke."

"Okay, but if you both like me…. I AM not going to choose one of you over the other. I cannot and will not do that to either of you."

"And this is where it gets interesting…." Sam began.

"We are not going to let ANY man, even you, come between us." Carly finished, laughing.

"I'm…. not sure I understand."

Sam took my head in her hands and looked into my eyes "Trust me, Benson, I've got it all figured out." With that, she leaned in and kissed me, hard. This lasted only a second before Carly pried her off me and said "Hey, share the wealth there."

Then she did the one thing that, even in our current situation, I was not expecting. She leaned over me and kissed Sam. Passionately. This lasted a much longer time than the first kiss had. Sam broke their embrace and looked at me again. "what are you waiting for Champ? Go get her."

I turned to Carly nervously. When our lips finally met, I felt Carly's tongue dart out of her mouth and begin to explore mine….

Spencer interrupted my recollection of the afternoons' main event.

"Okay, that is more info than I EVER needed about my sister, but okay. SO you're what, ALL together now?" he turned to Carly "This is what you really want? And you can make it work?"

"well, we're gonna give it a try…" Carly looked up at him, trying to convey confidence in her judgement.

"I just don't want you, ANY of you to get hurt," He said, turning to leave "you may proceed." He spun on his heel and walked back down the stairs.

"That went better than expected" Sam laughed as she climbed back to her previous position in my lap and began to kiss Carly as my hands explored both of them more fully. I found my hand looming above the waist of Carly's already undone jeans. When I moved it away, she broke her and Sam's kiss and took my hand in her own.

"Where you think you're goin', buster?" She placed my hand back on her stomach and I moved slowly downward over the material of her underwear. When I ran my finger over her center, she moaned and moved closer to me. Sam took this as a cue to do the same, thrusting against me forcefully. My already painful erection twitched under my jeans. "Looks like little Freddie wants some attention too." She whispered, sliding backwards off of my lap and onto the floor. I removed my hand from Carly's pants and looked at them both nervously. "I… you … mean… uh…."

"So, who's it gonna be, Fredward? our first time… important decision."

"You guys are sure about this?" I sat up and put my hand to my chin like I was deep in thought, and moved my gaze slowly from Sam to Carly, then back. We all spoke simultaneously.

"Carly."

Carly."

"Me."

I laughed, then Sam spoke up "We only just started this little adventure, and already we're thinking alike. This is either really good, or way creepy." Sam stood up and fished in her pocket for a second before producing a condom.

"Okay, I am curious. 1. Why do you already have a condom ready and 2. Why did you both say Carly?"

"1. Always be prepared, and 2. I was your first kiss, this just seems fair…. I guess. Don't make too much of it. I get a go when she's done with you. So don't take all night."

"Sam, be nice." Carly stood up and began to peel off her shirt and pants.

"So we are really gonna do this? Right here?" I asked, unbuttoning my jeans.

"Yes, Freddie, we are really gonna do this." Sam bent down in front of me. She grabbed my jeans and ripped them down, taking my boxers with them. When I looked up at Carly, she was blushing. "oh, wow…"

Sam slipped the condom over my member, then offered a hand to Carly. Carly bent to sit in my lap as Sam used her other hand to guide me into her. Carly tensed for the expected pain, and squeezed Sam's hand. I entered Carly, moaning with her in pleasure. This was amazing.

Electricity arced through me, and every muscle in my body tensed up. I knew what was coming and was powerless to stop it. As usual, Sam had to make some snide remark.

"That counts. My turn next. You have fifteen minutes to rest and recharge, Fredork."

Carly looked at me, helpless beneath her. "It's okay. It happens to a lot of guys."

"That is so helpful." I said, wishing I could disappear.

"Guess we'll have to call you 'Fifteen-Second-Freddie."

"Sam!" Carly and I yelled in unison.

"I love hearing my name screamed by beautiful women." Sam laughed. When Carly rolled off of me, Sam slapped her ass.


	2. aftermath?

**Just a quick drabbley bit since there were some people wondering if I would continue in this particular universe. If I get to be in a more "adult mood" I will post the "events"… but for now, here's the "aftermath"**

Sam's scream subsided and she rolled off of me.

"Wow…. The nub's got some skills. Carly, you have got to try this…. That was not half-bad." She half-whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"She already did, remember? Or have my mad skills scrambled your brain?" I turned to face Carly, apology ready on my lips.

"It's okay… first time jitters and all that…. I understand it happens to a lot of guys."

That did not help the guilt I felt but whatever.

"So, seriously, now that we have most of the awkward out of the way, your brother has a point. How IS this going to work?" I asked, standing and pulling my jeans back on.

"Well, the way I see it, by all appearances, we can just stay the same as we ever were." Carly said. Sam chimed in "Screw that. I got's me a hot piece here, I'ma flaunt my woman."

"And you expect people to just be cool with that?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Well, people expect ME to color outside the lines, and you, Freddork, will be a hero to all the other nubs."

I cocked my head to one side.

"The two hottest girls in the school hanging on you at all times?"

The potential attention would be a boost to my self-confidence.

"That settles it then. Shall we seal it with a kiss?" Carly pulled Sam and I back down onto the beanbags.

"A woman after my own heart." Sam kissed Carly, then pulled me in after.

"Now then, Freddie. I think you owe Carly here a good lay."

"SAM!" Carly feigned anger, but still rolled into my lap, undoing the button of my jeans.


	3. authors note

**So my computer crashed yesterday... won't stay turned on for more than 5 minutes at a time, so I am going ot have to put ALL my stories on Hiatus for the forseeable futuer, as I do not have access to another computer on a regular enough basis. I will still be able to read and review other stories and check my email and such, but writing is more or less out of the question for the time being.**

**sorry, **

**peace, love and bullet-proof frogs, **

**Finale aka Luckey  
**


End file.
